


Ask Me Anything

by dayoldcupcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Cute Kids, F/F, First Meetings, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Minor SaeMiwa, Romantic Fluff, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/pseuds/dayoldcupcake
Summary: Shoyo Hinata lives a simple life, dedicating nearly everything to his small business. He's sacrificed his hobbies – and certainly anything resembling a social life – on the altar of the daycare he runs with his sister. He asks for only one thing: at the end of a long day, to blog in peace about his favorite celebrity, professional volleyball player Tobio Kageyama, without harassment from "anonymous".
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 22
Kudos: 173
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	Ask Me Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostofcalum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/gifts).



> Hey there and thank you so much for the excellent prompts! I went with:
>
>> "Hinata is Kageyama’s biggest fan when it comes to the professional world of volleyball and he finally gets to meet him one day and it’s sweet. Bonus if they run into each other outside of professional volleyball. Bonus if Kageyama falls first. Angst and soulmate don’t have to apply but would be bonus if they did."
> 
> However, I may have been inspired a little too much? This plot would work better if it was a slower burn, but alas, I was short on time. But I really hope you enjoy the abridged version! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!

Shoyo Hinata peers out from beneath his mound of blankets, his eyes blurry and burning from lack of sleep.

 _4:29am_ , the screen flashes.

With a great yawn that brings tears to his eyes, he sits up and stretches. Shoyo swings his legs over the bed and plants them on the floor. Just then, his phone bursts to life with noise, vibrating itself nearly off the nightstand.

At the age of twenty-five, Shoyo's life doesn't look like anything he – or anyone else – expected. Hanging on the wall just above his desk, a framed certificate declares him the 'Least Likely to Attend College', as determined by a majority of his high school peers. Right beside it hangs another frame - that one holds his Associate's Degree in Early Childhood Education. 

From college. Which he _did_ attend.

In fact, Shoyo's intense morning routine is the sole remnant of the vastly-different life he once led before sacrificing youthful ambition on the altar of practicality. Six days a week, he's up before the sun, running a 10K around his quiet Tokyo neighborhood, followed by another hour of calisthenics and weight lifting. Then it's a healthy breakfast of freshly-prepared vegetables and protein.

It's a bizarrely strict schedule for someone who spends his days chasing after little kids, but Shoyo's been following Kageyama Tobio's routine diligently for over a decade, ever since he read it in _Volleyball Monthly_ back in high school. 

Once a source of teasing for Shoyo – as his sister found it highly amusing that he followed the schedule of a world-famous athlete so religiously – it's now the only thing keeping either of them going.

It turns out that owning and operating a daycare requires an astounding level of stamina. Even Natsu caved shortly after moving to full time. Neither of them were in anything resembling bad shape, but nor were they prepared for the intensity of keeping up with nearly a dozen kids all day, every day.

Though both once had a knack for athletics, years of being told they were too short to play extinguished any passion. Then, after high school, Shoyo floated around, without ambition, until his friends started producing kids like an assembly line. Requests to babysit quickly turned into a regular thing.

Before long, his apartment looked more like a kindergarten classroom than a home, let alone the home of a young bachelor.

Shoyo formally opened the daycare two years later.

* * *

On the morning of Friday, October 30th, Natsu greets her brother with bright eyes and an enthusiastic wave as he pushes open the door to Sunshine Child Care.

"Morning, Sho," she carols, chipper despite the early hour. "Ready for today?"

Shoyo returns her warm smile even as he rubs at his eyes. "Of course. Halloween is my second-favorite holiday."

Natsu observes his puffy eyelids with a slow shake of her head. "Were you up all night again?"

"No," Shoyo lies.

Natsu rolls her eyes. There's a pause. Then, a smirk. Shoyo groans before she can even say it.

"Think he'll show up today?"

"No," Shoyo grumbles back immediately. "Stop saying that every time there's a family day! If he ever really did – I'd – I don't know, pee my pants!"

"You're starting to sound like a toddler yourself," Natsu teases, laughing hard. "When was the last time you hung out with grown-ups?"

"Shut up," Shoyo mutters. She knows perfectly well that it's been ages. 

"Perhaps if you spent less time having Twitter wars late into the night?" Natsu suggests sweetly – and not for the first time.

Shoyo narrows his eyes. Natsu already knows perfectly well that, "I use _Tumblr_."

"Whatever." Natsu waves her hand through the air. "I hope Kageyama-senshu does show up today, and then you can explain that you look like shit because you were up all night writing about–"

"Jeez," Shoyo shouts over her, trying and failing to sound casual. "We still have a lot to prepare before the kids arrive, don't we?"

Natsu spares him more teasing. She just laughs under her breath and turns to head outside. They still need to bring in supplies from their cars.

Their space is small, little more than a glorified studio apartment, but clearly managed with a lot of love. The walls are covered in bright murals – Natsu's own work – of bright flowers and baby animals. The toys and books are plenty, the space clean and full of light.

It's a lot of work for two young adults, but they're dedicated and passionate, even if this wasn't their first choice of a career.

Neither says a word as they get to work, but both move at the same moment, silently, as though communicating telepathically. Spiderwebs must be hung, candy must be packaged into gift bags, and jack-o-lanterns must be carved and set alight.

An hour into their task, Natsu is hanging paper bats from the entrance windows when she pauses, turning, eyes searching for her brother. Shoyo is easily spotted; he's adjusting a candy corn-patterned tablecloth in the far corner that serves as their kitchen and snack area.

Natsu calls over to him. "I still think you should've brought Tobio. He'd be such a good decoration."

Shoyo replies with his back still to her. "Absolutely not. I'm not explaining to Miwa why my cat is named after her brother."

"Just say his name is Tobiuo. He's a cat. You named him after a fish. She'd believe that."

"No."

Natsu shakes her head. It's a shame. The children love Tobio, and it's not like Miwa would be upset. Her brother has fans around the world, and she knows and likes Shoyo personally – way too much to be offended.

But Shoyo is, tragically and for no good reason, a deeply closeted Kageyama Tobio fan.

(In fact, the day Miwa walked through the door, Shoyo had scrambled to hide in the bathroom where he remained, hidden, for the entire hour. He later had to explain to Natsu who she was. Apparently, Miwa's wife's brother knew Natsu's old teammate from Niiyama, whose daughter also attends Sunshine, and word had gotten around about their "remarkably sweet little daycare".)

Shoyo crosses the room then, jogging toward Natsu with a hand outstretched to deliver a playful whack to her shoulder. "And stop trying to jinx it!" 

Natsu dodges easily, cackling, but things devolve quickly. Ten minutes are wasted on a spontaneous game of tag that comes to an end only when both siblings are crying from laughter, breathless, and little more than lumps on the carpet.

"Would the jinx be," Natsu ponders aloud to the ceiling between gasps for breath, "that Kageyama-senshu _does_ show up, or that he doesn't?"

"What? Neither! I mean–" Shoyo wails, sitting up to look at her with wide eyes. "Don't say his _name_!" He drops his voice to a whisper. "You'll– like, summon him, or something–"

He receives little more than rolled eyes in reply. 

Natsu stands, shaking her head and _tsk_ ing. "If Miwa ever finds your blog–"

"She won't." Shoyo uses wobbly arms to pull himself to his feet as well. "I'm very careful about my anonymity. Besides, I only have, like, five thousand followers."

"If you say so," Natsu sing-songs, dismissing the conversation by picking up the bag with Shoyo's costume and chucking it at him. "Now go get ready." 

In the end, the world-famous celebrity Kageyama Tobio does not show up to their children's Halloween party.

* * *

Hours later, after the guests have been thanked and waved home, and after Natsu and Shoyo have thoroughly cleaned up and reverted their daycare back to its pristine, non-holiday state, Shoyo finally arrives back home.

Like his daycare, Shoyo's apartment is very small. Just one room, not including his closet-sized bathroom. Tobio greets him with a meow, running to the door as soon as he pushes it open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Shoyo coos back.

Once both are fed and settled on the couch together, Shoyo pops open his laptop.

His inbox is full, as always, with alerts from Tumblr. Most can be deleted right away – questions about easily-Googleable facts, like Kageyama-senshu's favorite food (pork curry, _duh_ ) or when he started playing volleyball (either from birth, or from his first game as a Little Falcon, depending on how the question is worded).

Mixed in are questions about why Shoyo started this fan blog, or his personal thoughts on Kageyama-senshu at any point in time. Those he happily answers.

Most of the AMAs are anonymous, which is fine, because the majority of his interactions are with fellow fans all around Japan.

_Mostly._

It's been going on for years, the anonymous harassment. Shoyo doesn't know how they found him, nor why they haven't gotten bored by now, but nearly every nasty comment he's ever gotten has come in the form of an AMA, and nearly all from the same stranger.

At first Shoyo engaged, replying to the AMAs with public blog posts. He explained the laws allowing him to collect and share publicly-available images and information. Shoyo discussed his own volleyball credentials, his years of dedication following Kageyama-senshu's career – and even how he follows his diet and workout routine.

When the anonymous harasser didn't let up, Shoyo shared the only private photo he ever has – of Tobio the black cat, asleep on his couch and curled up beside a volleyball.

That backfired too, resulting in accusations of creepy stalker behavior, so Shoyo finally just started ignoring the nasty AMAs altogether. A month went by in peace, but then the Adlers lost their first game in months, largely due to Tobio being off his game. That's when the shift to private messaging began. They were relentless, from an account with no posts of its own. The username: KC.

_KC: I bet you feel really stupid right now._

_KC: Just delete this blog._

_KC: Only idiots are fans of Kageyama Tobio._

_KC: You know he plays with Ushijima Wakatoshi, right?_

Shoyo's finger had hovered over the block button, but in the small, quiet, empty space of his apartment, he couldn't quite do it.

_everyone has off days_

_KC: He has one job. He failed to do it today._

_he'll bounce back. he always does. like he did after jhs!!_

_KC: What do you even know about that?_

_i know everything about kageyama-senshu!_

_KC: Stalker._

_fan._

_KC: Creepy._

_dedicated._

_KC: You're an idiot._

_and you're not very nice._

_KC: So block me._

_  
nah, then you won't learn._

_you just need a patient adult to teach you better._

_KC: I'm not a child._

_you are sure acting like one._

_KC: What would you know about children?_

_:)  
sorry, i have to go now.  
i assume we'll talk again next thursday!_

_(that's the next adler's game)_

_KC: I know when the Adlers play._

_you sure know a lot about a team you hate._

_KC: I'm an Ushiwaka fan._

_right._

_KC: Didn't you have to go?  
KC: I guess to go stalk more people?_

_right, I did say that.  
bye. :)_

Natsu pointed out once, during one of their many fights about Shoyo's lack of anything resembling a social life, that KC is Shoyo's longest relationship.

Shoyo barely has the energy to feel pathetic when he finishes scrolling through his e-mail alerts only to find no new messages from KC today.

"He'll write us tomorrow," Shoyo whispers, scratching under Tobio's chin.

Tobio doesn't reply.

* * *

On good days, the daycare fills Shoyo's heart with the warmth of laughter and love from many families at once. It can feel as though he and Natsu are honorary members of each and every one.

There are rough days too, however, and Thanksgiving is traditionally the roughest.

With his own parents since passed away and Natsu off to visit her boyfriend's family, Thanksgiving serves as an annual reminder of just how badly Shoyo has allowed his relationships to decay.

Still, Shoyo puts on a blinding smile that could fool anyone. He leads the children through their Thanksgiving play, going through multiple costume changes and dashing around the makeshift stage to whisper forgotten lines and soothing words in the moments when stage fright takes hold.

Which it does, to nearly every child in the play except Kazuyo Tanaka.

At some point, Shoyo's fake cheer morphs into something more genuine. Of course Kazuyo is flawless, nailing every note of his solo and not losing his confidence even once. He's an incredible kid. Nothing less should be expected from the boy whose mothers are always front row, dead center, recording from a tripod and cheering loud enough to earn dirty looks from the other parents.  
  
(Well, Saeko cheers. Miwa spends much of the performance turning around to whisper apologies to the other parents on behalf of her wife.)

After they take their bow, Shoyo crouches down to fist-bump every kid. He approaches Kazuyo last, mostly because it takes that long for his mothers to stop fawning over him.

"You were awesome!" Shoyo holds out his fist, grinning from ear-to-ear when Kazuyo bumps it with confidence.

"Of course he was," Saeko shouts way too loudly. Miwa softly shushes her.

"We're very proud of Kazu," Miwa adds.

Shoyo almost asked once about his namesake, but then KC's words rang in his head, warning him. _That's creepy. You're a stalker_.

"You got everything on film, right?" Miwa asks, turning to her wife.

"You know it, babe!" Saeko taps the camcorder a few times. "This bitch is top-of-the-line. It'll be like Tobio was really here!"

Shoyo's eyes go wide for just a second, but he covers it up quickly.

"Don't curse in front of other people's children, dear." Miwa's voice is soft but firm. Beside them, two of the other mothers are shooting Saeko a dirty look.

She waves them all off. "A little profanity is good for kids."

Miwa narrows her eyes, and after exchanging one final fist-bump with Kazuyo, Shoyo quickly makes his retreat.

* * *

Later that night, Shoyo is back home in bed. Tobio is a warm, soft lump asleep beside his head. Though his body is heavy with exhaustion, his mind is wide awake, buzzing with happy memories from the day. He pulls out his phone and clicks open the Tumblr app.

_i hope you had a nice day :)_

_KC:_ _Stop patronizing me._

_i'm not! i mean it!_

_KC:_ _Why?_

_why what??_

_KC:_ _Why would you care how I am?_

_i care about how everyone is! we've been chatting for years._

_KC:_ _We've been fighting for years._

_i like to think of it as a spirited debate. :)_

_KC:_ _Are you drunk?_

_no!!_

_just in a good mood :)_

_KC:_ _I still think you're encouraging stalking._

_i know you do_

_KC: I think this entire blog is creepy._

_I know you do_

_KC: Your blog is dishonest. You only post flattering things._

_it's a fan blog. that's what they're for!_

_KC: You're painting an inaccurate picture of Kageyama._

_everything i post is true._

_KC: You wouldn't even like Kageyama if you met him in real life._

_yes I would!!_

_KC: So why have you never attended any of his games?_

Fingers hovering over the screen of his phone, Shoyo freezes. It's true that he's never been able to watch Tobio play in person – in high school he lacked the freedom, afterward he lacked the funds, and now he lacks the time. He worries every day that Tobio will retire before he ever gets a chance to go.

But he's never posted about that on his blog, too afraid that he'd lose followers. It's one of his secret shames.

_how do you know I've never been to any of his games?_

_KC: You told me you hadn't._

Oh.

Shoyo pauses again. It makes sense. They've been chatting almost daily for years, often late into the night, and often very passionately, arguing over the minutest details of Tobio's stats. It's definitely possible Shoyo mentioned it and just forgot.

_right_

_KC: So why don't you go? Afraid he won't live up to your unrealistic expectations?_

_no! i'm just busy with work._

_we're not all millionaires with season tickets._

_KC: I'm just a more dedicated fan than you._

_wow I'm suddenly super tired_

_bye_

_KC: Coward._

* * *

"Stop scowling at your phone," Natsu hisses, smacking it straight out of her brother's hand. "You're not the Grinch, and you're going to upset the children."

With a yelp, Shoyo dives after the device, catching it just before it hits the floor. His reflexes have always been incredible.

"Sorry," he mumbles, pocketing it.

Natsu shakes her head, turning to wave off the few kids and nosey grandmother who took notice of the momentary chaos.

" _Natsu_."

"What?" Natsu asks, turning back to Shoyo. Red is bleeding into his face at an incredible speed.

" _Look_ ," he hisses, sounding distraught.

Natsu turns quickly, a jolt of panic shooting through her and twisting up her stomach. All she sees, though, are Miwa and Saeko pushing in the door, with Kazuyo charging ahead of them like always. All three are in ugly Christmas sweaters, as is everyone at the party. Kazuyo spots the pile of gifts under their Christmas tree and makes a bee-line for it.

Behind them, though, for the first time ever, is a third person. A very tall person, with black hair and blue eyes. Someone Natsu has been forced to watch on TV for literally hundreds of hours but never seen in person.

Until now.

She can't help it. Laughter bubbles out of her before she can stop it, attracting the looks of several people – including Tobio.

"Natsu," Shoyo whines, his voice growing ever higher-pitched. "What do I _do_?!?"

"He's just a normal person," she whispers back quickly. "Just treat him like one."

"But –" Shoyo pleads, but he shuts up when he notices Tobio walking toward them. Is he crazy, or is Tobio looking directly at _him_? Eyes bugging out, Shoyo spins on his heels and walks a speedy retreat to the bathroom.

He can hear Natsu's voice behind him. "You must be Kazu's uncle. So nice to finally meet you!"

"Sorry it's taken this long," replies a voice that sends an uncomfortable shiver up Shoyo's spine.

He stays in the bathroom for over ten minutes before anyone comes knocking at the door. He stands over the sink splashing cold water on his face.

"Sho." Natsu's voice.

"Go away."

"What are you?" Natsu asks from the other side of the door, laughing hard. "A twelve-year-old girl with a crush?"

The lock clicks and the door creaks open. Shoyo peeks out.

"I don't have a _crush_. I'm just a fan."

"Right." Natsu snorts and nods. "My mistake. I got confused when you _locked yourself in the bathroom_. Again."

"What do you mean, 'again'? This is the first time he's ever come here!"

"When Miwa first came to sign up Kazu?"

Looking caught, Shoyo averts his eyes. "That was different," he mumbles.

"Fine." Natsu takes her brother by the shoulders and marches him back toward the crowd. "Let's go back to the party before anyone starts to think you're having _bathroom issues_."

"What?" Shoyo jerks his head back to look at her, panicked. "You think he thinks that?"

She just laughs, marches him another thirty steps until one of the parents attracts his attention, and then disappears into the crowd.

Despite the cramped space, Shoyo manages to avoid Tobio for the duration of the party. Shoyo keeps his eye on him nearly the entire time – which is tricky, because Tobio often seems to have an eye on him in return – but the busy schedule of Christmas-themed games and activities give him a useful excuse to mingle less than usual with the families.

It's not until people start leaving that it becomes an issue. One by one, the children trickle out, followed by their parents, grandparents, and other family members. As the daycare continues to empty, it becomes increasingly obvious that the Tanaka family is in no hurry.

Shoyo sneaks off to the kitchen once again. He ducks down, out of view, and starts rearranging the lower cabinets pointlessly, making busy work for himself, when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Shoyo freezes. He knows that voice well. He's been avoiding it all day.

He turns, slowly. Shoyo's first observation is that Tobio seems... shy. Nervous, almost. The fact he's wearing an incredibly ugly Christmas sweater is not helping with the look.

Tobio's hand remains outstretched, lingering in the air. He realizes and drops it. The movement is jerky. Not at all like when he plays volleyball.

Shoyo stands and swallows, willing the butterflies in his stomach to behave. He hopes his face looks neutral. "Yes?"

"I'm," Tobio starts to say, then pauses. "...Kazuyo's uncle.”

"Oh!" _He's just a normal person_ , Shoyo tells himself. _He wants to be treated like a normal person._ "Well, uh, hi!" He extends his hand purely out of habit. "And uh, nice to uh, meet you, Kazuyo's uncle! I'm Hinata! Uh, Shoyo."

"I know who you are," Tobio says immediately, taking his hand to shake it.

 _He's holding my hand_ , Shoyo thinks over and over, forgetting to reply.

"Are you alright?" Tobio asks, cocking his head to the side. He still hasn't let go of Shoyo's hand.

Shoyo just stares back for way too long. "You know who I am?"

"Oh," Tobio says, his own eyes going a little wide. He glances down, sees their linked hands, and releases Shoyo's quickly. Stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, Tobio won't meet his eyes. "Right, yes. From my – my nephew. He talks about you a lot."

"Oh! Right!" Shoyo can feel his heart pounding and face heating. This is bad. "Yes! Sorry! It's, uh, just been a super long day." He forces a big, long, fake yawn.

"I see." Tobio stands there for another few seconds, face falling. "Well, we should head home and leave you to it. Thank you again."

"Uh –" Shoyo starts to say, but Tobio is already walking away. "Okay, bye."

It's a croaky, pathetic little farewell, and if Tobio hears it, he doesn't acknowledge it.

* * *

By the time Shoyo makes it home, he has no less than five notifications from KC alone. It's highly unusual; they almost always just send each other one message, maybe two, always something to provoke the other into a conversation. They never send each other one-sided rants while the other is inactive.

_KC: You don't even like Kageyama._

_KC: You never did._

_KC: A true fan likes everything about a person, not just the good._

_KC: You've turned him into an object._

_KC: You should be ashamed._

_i do like his whole person!  
where is this coming from??  
did you have a bad day? :(_

_  
KC: No._

_KC: I've just realized I'll never change your mind._

_about what??  
you're never going to make me a kageyama anti like you.:) sorry!! _

Shoyo stares, impatient, chewing on his lip and waiting. He checks the clock on his phone – five minutes pass, then ten. He clicks the screen off and sets it down. Lights off, he closes his eyes and snuggles his face into Tobio's soft fur.

Thirty minutes pass. He tosses and turns and then, finally, can't help himself. He clicks his phone back to life.

Still nothing.

_giving up so soon tonight?_

_Message not sent._

Shoyo sits up, heart pounding. He clicks around Tumblr, needing to check but already knowing what he'll find.

_This account no longer exists._

* * *

"You know it's for the best," Natsu says. She's hanging strings of paper hearts around the perimeter of the daycare, red and pink and decorated by the children in glitter the week before.

Shoyo just frowns. It's been a month since his last blog post. He kept it going at first, but without KC to talk to, Tumblr suddenly felt hollow and lonely. And pointless.

His last post, though, now that was a masterpiece – in his own opinion, of course. It was a farewell, a tribute to Kageyama Tobio and his impact on Shoyo's life. He also wrote, for the first time ever, about Tobio's struggles during his earlier years in junior high, and how overcoming past failings only made him more of an inspiration. He ended it with a note about the importance of treating everyone equally, be they a celebrity or convenience store worker.

Then he logged out for the last time and deleted the Tumblr app.

"Yeah," Shoyo says, slumping. He's still yet to find something to fill the void left behind by KC.

"Hey, cheer up." Natsu gives his shoulder a playful punch. "I'm serious. It's for the best. You need a real friend."

"I have friends," Shoyo mutters defensively. "I just haven't called them in a while."

"Exactly. But before you make any plans, I may have something for you."

"For me?" Shoyo perks up. "Is it chocolate?"

Natsu smiles. There's a devious twinkle in her eyes. "Perhaps."

Shoyo gives a little jump and a cheer. "Can I have it now? I promise I'll pay you back on White Day! You know I always do!"

Though it's only February 12th, Natsu nods and steps away, walking to the very back of the building where, beside the bathroom, they have a small storage closet. She pulls out not the typical, cheap obligation chocolates that a girl might give her coworker. Instead, she can barely wrap her arms around the basket containing an enormous bouquet of flowers, an extremely expensive-looking box of chocolates, and a card.

"Uhh, Natsu." Shoyo's eyes grow wider as she walks back toward him. "This is a whole lot more than you usually–"

"They're not from me," she says, cutting him off, though her voice is very chipper. "Read the card."

"From one of the parents?" Shoyo asks, contorting his face into one of deep confusion as he observes the gift up close.

"Read the card."

Shoyo plucks the card from the basket. The deep-red envelope is sealed with a sparkly sticker, a heart. It, like the flowers and the chocolates, looks expensive – something Shoyo never thought possible for something as simple as a card. It's oddly fat, for one thing, and the text is embossed into the elegant paper. It almost looks like a wedding invitation.

The whole thing is... a lot.

"Read it," Natsu insists again.

"Fine, fine," Shoyo says, suddenly much less interested to know which child's mother has a horrifying lack of boundaries.

As soon as he opens the card, multiple strips of paper fall out. He crouches down and picks one up to inspect.

_Sunbirds vs Adlers, Saitama Super Arena, Thursday, March 18 th at 6:00pm JST, Seat 4C_

He picks up the rest _. Panthers vs Adlers. Adlers vs Arrows._ There are two tickets to every Adlers game for the remainder of the season. With shaking hands, he finally reads the card.

_Hinata Shoyo,_

_I realize the irony of this, given I've accused you of being a stalker on many occasions. Please trust that I have no intention of harassing you at your place of business or anywhere else. I merely wanted to extend you a peace offering, and an apology._

_I've included two tickets for each game. Bring whomever you like. I hope you can find the time. And if you do, I truly hope that Kageyama lives up to your expectations._

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_KC_

_PS: I realize this is a long shot, but as you know, I do attend every game. So, if you would ever possibly want to watch one with me, I would like that very much. If you'd like that too, come alone and wear something green._

_PPS: The next game is on Sunday, February 14 th._

Creepy.

This is creepy.

Or is it sweet?

No, definitely creepy.

And he had the nerve to call Shoyo the stalker!?

"Wait, wait, now before you freak out," Natsu starts to say, suddenly reminding Shoyo that he's not alone.

He looks up, still shocked stupid. "Huh?"

"I –" Natsu glances every which way except at her brother. "I kind of know who sent those. He's a friend of a friend of one of the parents. They swear he's harmless."

If Shoyo's eyes could pop fully out of his head, they would. "What!? You know – you know who KC is?"

"No, no." Natsu shakes her head, but Shoyo isn't convinced. "I just know which parents vouched for him."

"Who?"

"I can't say."

Shoyo reads and re-reads the letter, looking between the pile of tickets on the floor, and the flowers, and the chocolates, and Natsu. He realizes, suddenly, that it's the first Valentine's Day gift he's received since college - not including anything received from his sister or a child, that is.

"I think you should go," Natsu says, eyes twinkling. "You know that one green shirt, the collared one with the stripes, that's a little too small for you? Wear that."

"You make it sound like it's a date," Shoyo mutters back. His face is turning red fast. "We'd just be two guys watching a game together."

Natsu snorts loudly. "You're _such_ an idiot."

"I am not! I graduated college with pretty good grades!"

"And yet you can't piece together that a guy sending you _flowers_ and _expensive chocolates_ on _Valentine's Day_ might want more than to drink beer with you?"

Shoyo covers his face with his hands, feeling the warmth of his cheeks on his palms. He groans. "I can't go."

"You totally want to."

"I have to work!"

Natsu pats his shoulder. "I'll cover for you. Seriously, go. When was the last time you got laid, anyway?"

"Wow, look at the time!" Shoyo speed-walks away from her and pretends to check his watch. "We'd better finish setting up!"

* * *

On February 14th, after over a decade of dedicated fandom, Hinata Shoyo finally gets to watch Kageyama Tobio play volleyball in person.

Still protesting that it's a date, Shoyo reluctantly allows his sister to dress him for the day. He ends up in the green shirt she'd suggested, some tight black pants, and his nicest sneakers.

"If you weren't my brother," she says with an approving nod. Then she laughs, adjusting his collar one last time before shoving him out the door.

The stadium is packed. All around him, chatter and cheering fill the air. The smells of sweat and pain relief spray bring back memories of high school, once painful but becoming more fond with time.

Then _he_ comes out.

As the away team, the Adlers don't get proper introductions, but Shoyo's heart stops all the same when he finally sees him. Somehow, he's so much more intimidating here, on his home turf, in his white #19 jersey, in the environment where he excels the most. Tobio's face is set in a mild frown – just like on TV and in all the magazines!! – but he waves to the crowd along with the rest of his teammates. Shoyo swears their eyes meet at one point and, like a goofy fool, he waves back.

Unfortunately, things go downhill from there.

The Adlers crush it, and Tobio plays possibly the best game of his career. Despite that, Shoyo's mood dampens as the minutes pass and the seat beside him remains empty.

KC stood him up.

By the end of the game, he's openly pouting. When Tobio nails an especially incredible spike and Shoyo can’t even shake his depressed funk enough to clap, he knows it's time to go. It's only the fourth set, but the Adlers are winning handily; there won't be a fifth.

He feels sick, knowing that this was all just some nasty prank. Natsu is going to feel like shit, and good. Fighting back tears and ignoring the objections of the people behind him, Shoyo heads for the exit.

Out on the court, a whistle blows, but he doesn't turn to look. This game was over by the second set.

"Wait!"

There's excited chatter all around him, people whispering Tobio's name. Shoyo sighs, staring straight down at the concrete path in front of him, and keeps moving.

"Hey you," a guy says, dangling his arm over the railing and grabbing Shoyo's attention. "Uh, someone's calling you."

"Huh?"

Shoyo finally looks up. The guy points straight forward, toward the court, so Shoyo turns.

The whistle was for an Adlers time out, a sudden player substitution.

Specifically, Kageyama Tobio.

Tobio is on the side of the court, holding the little white card with his number and waiting for the referee's second whistle, but his eyes are unmistakably locked on Shoyo.

"Just wait thirty more seconds," Tobio shouts.

To Shoyo.

Shoyo's head extends forward like a chicken, eyes wide. "WHAT!?"

Finally, the whistle blows, and Tobio immediately makes a mad sprint for the stands. With the game forgotten, all attention is on them. Fans reach out to touch Tobio as he passes by. One woman swipes his arm and then excitedly screams, "I got his sweat!"

He ignores them, blowing past the crowd. As he runs closer, some part of Shoyo's mind still insists this isn't about _him_. He should probably get out of the way, actually, so Tobio can get wherever he's going –

"Why were you leaving?"

– except he stops as soon as he reaches Shoyo, standing not even a foot away.

"Well?"

Shoyo blinks a few times. Oh, right, he expects a reply. "Huh?"

Tobio scowls, glancing around at the still-chattering crowd, and gently grabs Shoyo's arm to lead him the rest of the way through the exit.

When they finally have some semblance of privacy, Tobio asks again. "Why were you leaving?"

Right! That's right! Kazuyo talks about him, and his sister videotapes everything they do at the daycare, so of course he'd easily recognize Shoyo in the crowd and be offended that he was trying to leave mid-game.

"I'm so sorry," Shoyo says, collapsing into a deep bow. "I was, uh." His lips tremble and his eyes water – it's embarrassing, how much it hurt to be stood up, "supposed to meet a friend, but they, uh –"

"KC, right?" Tobio asks.

Shoyo shoots back up at record speed. "What?"

Tobio glances away and starts fidgeting. He almost hugs himself, then he drops his arms and plays with the hem of his damp jersey instead.

"It's," he starts to say, still not meeting Shoyo's eyes, "based off a cruel nickname I had in junior high–"

"What?"

"You wrote about it in your last post–"

"My WHAT!?"

Finally realizing that Shoyo isn't registering a word he says, Tobio sighs and tries another strategy. "Your Tumblr blog. We chatted about it for years."

"We!?" Shoyo squeaks. His hands fly to his hair; he pulls and tugs anxiously, as if trying to massage his brain into action. "As in, you and me?"

Tobio deflates a little. "Yeah."

"You know about my blog?"

Tobio nods.

Now it's Shoyo's time to deflate, hands dropping back to his sides. "How?"

"I didn't know at first," Tobio explains, staring straight down. "I just knew you as the cu – as, uh, the guy in Miwa's videos. But then when I asked Kazu about you, and he told me you had a cat named Tobio–"

Shoyo sinks to his knees, burying his face in his hands with a groan. "You know about that?"

"It's how I figured out who you were."

"How long have you _known_?" Shoyo asks desperately. 

This time it's unmistakable, the blush that jumps to Tobio's cheeks. "About a year."

Silence lingers. Neither seem able to meet each other's eyes, nor do they know what to say.

"I–"

"I–"

"Go ahead," Tobio mumbles.

"I'm sorry," Shoyo blurts out, and horrifyingly, one tear does escape then. "I never meant to offend you with the stuff I wrote–"

"I wasn't offended." Tobio looks up, then, but Shoyo continues to stare at the ground. "I was just – embarrassed. And worried that–" he trails off, frowning.

Shoyo finally meets his eyes. "Worried about what?"

"Most people don't like me very much off the court."

"You do frown a lot," Shoyo thinks aloud, immediately feeling bad when Tobio's face falls. "I'm kidding! I mean, I think it's cute. It's part of your charm."

"Cute?"

"Uh, like, you know, non-intimidating." Nice cover. "Harmless, like a kid!"

"Right."

Another long, awkward silence.

"I was really – I was a little upset when you deleted your account."

"You missed fighting with me?"

Shoyo scrunches up his face. "Maybe it started out that way, but by the end, I felt like – like I was just having a lively debate with a really good friend."

"I felt that way too."

"Well," Shoyo says, finally showing the hint of a smile. "I suppose that makes us friends then, huh?"

He expects that to cheer Tobio up, but instead, his face falls again. Just as it did at the daycare.

Like a miracle from God, Natsu's voice echoes in his voice. _Don't be an idiot. He didn't send you a basket of flowers and chocolates so you could be friends._

"I owe you an apology too," Shoyo adds, breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"For how I treated you back when we met at the Christmas party." Shoyo watches his face closely. Sure enough, the reminder seems to be almost painful. "I was really rude to you."

"It's fine," Tobio mumbles, looking like it's anything but. "Like I said – most people don't take much of a liking to me off the court. And, I guess – I felt like I already knew you, from all my sister's home videos, and from chatting online, but that was obviously – misguided, so you really don't need to apologize–"

"It's not that at all!" Shoyo takes a step closer, bridging the small space between them. He looks up, determinedly meeting his eyes, cheeks red. "It's just that I've had a huge crush on you since high school, so I was really flustered! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

That seems to perk Tobio up. "You had a crush on me?"

Shoyo fights back a smile, suddenly unsteady on his feet, stepping from foot to foot, his eyes glancing every which way. "Well, it's more like... I _have_ a crush on you."

"Do you want to get dinner?" Tobio asks immediately.

"Yes," Shoyo answers just as fast. "But... you should probably shower first."

Tobio blinks, then he lifts his shirt up for a sniff. He grimaces, but Shoyo barely notices, his eyes slowly locking on the sliver of Tobio's stomach now exposed. He looks away quickly.

"You better still be here when I come back," Tobio says, his face back to resting grump mode. "I know where you work."

"So do I, now," Shoyo quips back, grinning from ear-to-ear. "But don't worry, I'll be here."

* * *

A year later, Sunshine Child Care is thriving in its newer, larger location. Word-of-mouth continued to spread, accelerated by Tobio blabbing to all of his teammates, who in turn blabbed to even more friends and family. Increased income means a larger staff, though, finally leaving Shoyo with time for his own life.

He remains very hands-on at the daycare, though, and he and Natsu continue to look forward to their holiday parties most of all.

Which is why, despite his newer and more lavish lifestyle as the boyfriend of a world-famous athlete, Shoyo finds himself sitting on heavy-duty carpet and surrounded by children when he feels a taptap on his shoulder.

"Yes, Kazu?"

Kazuyo thrusts out a small gift bag. "From Unky Tobi."

The girls in the group all  _ ooooooo _ as they always do when Tobio visits or is mentioned. Shoyo finally has stories to tell about his life, now that he has one. The kids love hearing – age-appropriately, of course – all about Shoyo and Tobio, especially when the tales involve the many mix-ups between Tobio the boyfriend and Tobio the (since-renamed) cat.

With burning cheeks – even a year later, Tobio can still make him blush – he opens the letter.

_Sho,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there today. I've asked Miwa to document everything, so no hiding from the camcorder this time._

_As is tradition, I've sent your Valentine's Day gift early. Natsu knows where it's stored._

_I can’t wait to see you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Tobio_

_PS: Don't think you'll be able to get away with a two-for-one either. I'm expecting separate gifts for Valentine's Day and our Anniversary._

Shoyo reads and re-reads the letter, smiling like an idiot. It's not the first time they've used Kazuyo like a carrier pigeon, but it is the first time either has used the L-word.

"Ooooh, Shosho's in wuuuuv," one of the girls teases.

"No I'm not! Boys are gross," Shoyo says, sticking out his tongue.

Most of the girls in the group fall back laughing, and Shoyo uses the moment of distraction to slip a letter into Kazuyo's oversized overall pocket.

"For Uncle Tobio," he whispers, winking.

Kazuyo winks back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, as I sometimes wonder if anyone is reading! ♥ Thank you!
> 
> Let's be Haikyuu!! friends on Twitter @[dayoldcupcake](https://twitter.com/dayoldcupcake)!


End file.
